Dessert
by Neko.Otaku 15
Summary: Lelouch and Suzaku slash. Adult material, M for a reason. One shot.


Dessert at the Mansion- For Sarah Lulu x Suzaku

"Lelouch, I'm home!" Suzaku called, only to be met with an overwhelming silence that encased the large, elaborate home the two shared.

"Lelouch!" he shouted again, but the silence still covered the house.

Shrugging, he moved into the kitchen, setting several grocery bags down on the counter before taking their contents out and began putting it away. The first item was a bottle of whipped cream, and then came strawberries, cherries, vanilla ice cream, and some vegetables. From the next bag came a package of thick, savory steaks, and another package of meat, this one filled with fish, before the last came out, a package of fish filets.

After putting it all in the refrigerator, he went up a flight of stairs, trailing his tan, slightly calloused hand up the smooth mahogany railing, the crème walls bright, contrary to Lelouch's wishes. His partner preferred dark, shadowy colors matching his personality to the bright, sweet colors Suzaku encouraged. So they had compromised; they would paint the hallways and bottom floor in light colors, and the private upstairs rooms to Lelouch's dark preference. So he ascended the stairs, and walked down a violet hallway, opening up the door that stood in the middle of the left wall.

It was inoffensive enough; however, Suzaku's mind filled with sweet memories of past nights with Lelouch in the dark violet room. Little touches of shimmering black were added; a single lamp of brushed bronze, a small black bedside table, and the comforter on the King-size four-poster bed that sat in the far corner, black with a violet lining, along with a deep purple, velvet canopy that obscured the comforter that he knew was there.

He was surprised to hear running water coming from a door that was situated on the left wall, only a few feet away from the door. He walked up to the door and knocked, the silky-smooth mahogany brushing his skin.

"Lulu, I'm home." He said through the door. The water turned off, and a person opened the door seconds later. He was pale, tall, and his black hair was dripping water, while his stunning violet eyes lingered on Suzaku's slightly taller, tan form, his eyes meeting Suzaku's emerald orbs.

"I'm glad." He said in a strong voice, and Suzaku's eyes darted to the deep purple towel wrapped loosely around Lelouch's hips, while droplets of clear liquid from his hair ran down his pale, defined torso, and Suzaku couldn't help but follow their path with his eyes.

"Like what you see?" Lelouch asked in a deep, alluring voice.

"I always do." Suzaku replied with only a light blush covering his cheekbones. Lelouch smiled a rather predatory smile, saying "Would you help me dry off?"

"Of course."

Suzaku took a towel hanging off a rack as they both entered the bathroom, where clouds of steam clouded their vision and tendrils of it hugged their faces. He lifted the towel and began making strong circular motions on Lelouch's chest, drying it as he went. Lelouch made a moaning sound as Suzaku went lower, and Suzaku smiled a tiny, victorious grin.

"Later." He said.

"Now!" Lelouch groaned, his face twisted in pleasure.

"Later. We need to go eat. And I bought things for dessert." Suzaku said, and Lelouch pouted. At the mention of dessert, he cheered up slightly, hoping the dessert would be what he thought it was.

"Fine." He said, before exiting the bathroom. Suzaku followed, and watched as Lelouch got dressed. For once, Lelouch's hair was messy, and his slightly rounded face a bit flushed from the heat of the bathroom. Suzaku enjoyed the view, but it was soon over, and they both descended the stairs to make dinner.

Suzaku was a fair cook, and Lelouch was learning, so he let Suzaku give him instructions. Suzaku lifted the package of steaks, and he set them on the counter before taking out a shiny, finely crafted silver knife. He used it to cut the plastic off before getting out a bamboo cutting board. Laying the first steak on the thick board, he started cutting off white strips of fat that laced the edges. Lelouch watched as he did this to all three steaks. His partner then took out a bottle of something, taking a container and placing the steaks in it, one on top of the other, pouring enough of the oil mixture to cover the steaks.

"Lelouch, I'm marinating them." He explained after seeing the barely noticeable traces of confusion in his partners' face.

Lelouch just nodded, noticing the marinade had pepper and various other spices swirling around in the oil. Suzaku secured the lid on the container before putting it in the fridge.

He then took out a bag of small red potatoes. Washing off the cutting board, he then placed some potatoes on it after drying it off. He took out a slightly smaller knife, and started to peel the thin skin off the russet potatoes. He finished the task fairly easily. He sliced one of them in half, setting it on the flat half before cutting it lengthwise in half, and then slicing it into thin, half inch thick pieces. He did the same to the next potato.

"Ouch!" he softly exclaimed, bringing the nicked finger to his mouth.

Before it reached its intended destination, Lelouch intercepted it, placing it in his mouth instead. He ran his tongue over the cut, and metallic blood tinged his taste buds. He continued licking it until the bleeding stopped, his eyes meeting Suzaku's the whole time as Suzu blushed furiously.

"Thanks." He said to Lelouch.

"You're welcome." Lelouch returned with a smirk. Suzaku continued with the potatoes, finishing them off quickly. He took out a semi large pot, filling it three fourths full of water. He sat it on a burner of the stove, turning it on high. The water came to a boil ten minutes later, and he turned it down slightly as he slid the cut potatoes off the cutting board and into the pot. He turned it off fifteen minutes later, carefully siphoning the excess water into the sink. He took a strange-looking tool that had a round, latticed head and started crushing the potatoes, mashing them up. After they were of a consistency he deemed good enough, he cut a large chunk of butter off a stick and dropped it in, along with a few pinches of what appeared to be a dry, crumbled up leaf. He stirred the mixture, making sure the butter had melted equally before mixing it more, distributing it evenly as he stirred.

"Home-made mashed potatoes with parsley." He declared. He tossed the knife into the sink after covering up the potatoes with a thin kitchen towel.

"Lulu, can you take the steaks out of the fridge?" he asked.

"Sure." Lelouch said, opening the door to the aforementioned object before rescuing the steaks. The marinade was red with blood. He handed them to Suzaku, who opened the container up and took out the steak on top. Again he got the cutting board, and the tool he used to mash the potatoes, and started beating the steaks.

"Tenderizing." He said concentrating in his task as Lelouch watched closely. He pounded them until he decided they were good.

He took out a skillet, sprayed a light coating of cooking spray, and turned the burner on, putting the steaks in the pan. He turned the timer on twenty minutes.

"Let's go sit down."

Lelouch followed him to the living room, before sitting on the fluffy black couch. He lay back into its warmth until he felt a gentle pressure on his chest. He glanced down and saw Suzu lying against his chest with his emerald eyes closed, and Lelouch gave a sweet smile that only he knew he was wearing. They stayed in that position until the timer went off.

Suzu groaned and got up from his rather comfortable position and walked back to the kitchen, shutting the timer off before turning over the steaks and turning the timer back on. He sprinkled the upturned side with salt and pepper before returning to his earlier position on Lelouch's firm chest.

As it rang again, he got up, shut the timer off, and got out a white porcelain plate, and a matching black plate. He took the plates and carefully put the a steak a piece on them before serving a large helping of the delicious-looking mashed potatoes, placing a fresh sprig of parsley on top decoratively.

"It's ready!" he called, and put the plates at their respective seats at the grand mahogany table beside the large matching cabinet where the china was stored. He took out a heavy goblet-style cup, pouring them both peach teas, which he decorated with sparkling ice cubes of the same drink.

Lelouch promptly entered the dining room, the elaborate chandelier shining as the crystals it was made of jangled, creating a soft, delicate jingling symphony. Only two places at the ornate, spacious table were set; his place, and of course his partners'. They both sat down and began cutting their steak, eating slowly and occasionally sneaking a glance at the other. They finished after a while, and Lelouch looked at Suzu, and said "Delicious."

Suzu blushed, and looked at Lulu from beneath his thick eyelashes.

"Do you want dessert?" he asked shyly.

"Of course." Lelouch answered, smirking.

"It will take me a bit to finish it…" Suzu said slyly.

"Very well… I'll go upstairs." Lulu replied, his smirk still fixed in place. Suzaku went to the kitchen, lifting the bottle of whip cream, strawberries, and cherries, before entering the bathroom that was on the first floor.

He readied himself as he walked into the shadowy bedroom, and was surprised to see Lelouch sprawled out on the bed, looking at him in a bit of shock as he approached the bed. His face was flushed with scarlet as Lelouch took in his body, and what he carried. He was dressed in an apron with no other clothes on, and Lelouch was smirking as Suzaku lay down on the bed.

"What do you want me to eat first?" Lelouch asked.

"Whipped cream and strawberries." Suzu decided.

"Very well, _master_." Lelouch said cheekily.

He took off the apron and began spraying Suzu's lower region with the whipped topping, placing a strawberry on the end of the stiff appendage. He then bent down, and began licking the topping off his partner while looking in his eyes. Not surprisingly, Suzu found this quite erotic. He began panting and moaning and Lelouch reveled in this. He loved it when his seme moaned, because that was his turn on… Not that he didn't like his dessert. On the contrary, he liked it a lot.

He finished his ministrations with the whipped cream before he ate the ripe red strawberry from the tip of his partners' member, taking small nips of it, purposely flicking his tongue out every few minutes, every time eliciting a sexy groan from the chocolate-haired seme. He smirked victoriously as he finished the strawberry, but instead of stopping, he took it into his mouth, deep-throating it and making Suzu groan with pleasure as he swirled his tongue around the large organ. He flicked his tongue into the tiny hole in the center of the top several times, and it started convulsing. He continued, taking the twin sacks at the bottom in his mouth and massaging them with his tongue. It convulsed more, and thick white cream spilled into his mouth, and he swallowed a majority of it.

He sat up and kissed Suzaku, giving the green-eyed male a taste of his own cream. He sat in his lap while they kissed, until he took his partner's member into his hand, and lowered himself onto it, and he moaned into the kiss as it entered him, stretching his opening. Suzaku began to pump slowly, not trying to go any faster. He wanted to pleasure his partner as long as possible.

"Fas…ter… Su…za…ku…" Lelouch moaned. He picked up the pace slowly, still taking his time. Suzaku went faster bit by bit, and Lelouch's hands tangled in Suzu's already messy hair as he moaned. Lulu tried to make him go faster, but to no avail. He went at his own pace, and Lelouch soon climaxed, but Suzaku continued pumping, until he reached his own climax.

Lelouch lay against Suzu's chest, which was covered in his milk, and he lay against the fluffy pillows that were now in a messy array around the bed, and as Suzaku looked down, he swore Lulu was an angel, his now-mussed hair making a halo against Suzu's chest. His violet eyes barely opened at all, and his violet eyes stared at Suzaku. But he just lay there; content to fall asleep on his partners' chest. They both fell asleep shortly after Suzaku covered them with the sheets.

Lelouch woke up and found himself snuggled up to Suzaku, both of them unclothed. He took this time to appreciate Suzaku in the soft light the permeated through the velvet canopy; he presumed it came from the lamp. He noticed little things, like how Suzaku's lips were perfectly shaped; how his eyelashes brushed his high cheekbones. How tan his skin was.

He was so caught up in his staring that he almost didn't notice that Suzaku's eyes had fluttered open.

"Good morning." Suzaku said softly, his mouth curling into a tiny smile.

"Morning." Lelouch replied, not able to be bossy.

"Let's take a shower; then I'll fix breakfast."

"Ok." Lelouch replied, before stretching. He climbed out of bed, and Suzaku did the same. He walked into the bathroom, turning the hot water on, preferring the water practically scalding. He stepped in, the water running down his body. Suzaku climbed in, standing behind Lelouch. He took a soft washcloth, and lathered it with soap before massaging and washing Lelouch. He started with his back, then went on to his chest, and finished by going down his legs.

He then took a silver bottle of shampoo; he put a relatively small amount into Lelouch's hair before lathering it. He used the detachable shower head to rinse it out, before doing the same with some conditioner.

Lelouch then began on Suzaku, but he went for something a bit more devious. He took Suzu's member in his hand, and rubbed it with a soapy washcloth. Suzu moaned, and let Lulu continue until he sprayed milk all over him.

"I just cleaned you off!" Suzaku exclaimed in dismay. Lulu just smirked, placing his organ into Suzu's hand. Suzu sighed and began rubbing it in a circular motion. Lulu came after a few minutes, and Suzu washed him off again, before Lulu washed him off.

They walked back into the windowless bedroom, where Suzu hooked up the hairdryer and began with Lelouch's black locks. He brushed and dried at the same time, making his partner's hair silky smooth. Lelouch got dressed, and went to go check the news. Suzaku finished his own hair before pulling clothes on, going to start breakfast. He decided to make pancakes.

He stirred the mix, eggs, and milk together, before pouring a small amount out to form an 'L'. He then made more regular pancakes before making one with an 'S'.

He took the whipped cream and strawberries, slicing the strawberries in thick, lengthwise slices. He put dollops of topping onto the pancake in a heart, placing one slice on each dollop, before making a larger pile in the center, putting a large scarlet strawberry in the center, putting the 'L' right outside it. He did his the same way before setting the table.

"Lelouch, breakfast is done!" he called.

"Coming!" the raven-haired man yelled in response.

He came to the table, sitting in his spot as he looked at his plate. He began eating, and soon the only thing left was the large, juicy strawberry. He walked over to Suzaku, who wore an expression of confusion. He then put the strawberry to Suzaku's lips. He got the hint and bit into the plump berry, finishing it off in a matter of seconds.

"Looks like Tori's is having a sale… I'm going shopping." Lelouch said with a naughty smirk.

"I'll see you whenever you get home." Suzaku replied, blushing under his lovers' gaze.

Lelouch walked out the double doors and started the engine of the silver Aston Martin before backing out.

Suzaku sighed and flipped through a magazine absently, thinking about what Lelouch could buy.


End file.
